


Do me a favor, can your heart rate rise a little?

by Vivifilter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Piggyback Rides, Sharing a Bed, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Student Council President Choi Soobin, Underage Drinking, and his temper, i mean i tried, maknae line make an appearance, soobin becomes hulk when he's drunk, soobin loses his phone, yeonjun is basketball team captain, yeonjun is kinda tsundere, yeonjun just wanted to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifilter/pseuds/Vivifilter
Summary: "Can youpleasestop wiggling around? I offered to carry you so you don't trip and break you little nose, you fucking lamp post. If you're gonna make me fall over with you I'd rather just LEAVE." Yeonjun said with a groan as he tried to avoid getting smacked by the flailing arms of the younger who was currently on his back. The black-haired boy immediately lifted his head up, frowning."You- I'm not a lamp post! It's not my fault that I'm tall! Why are you always saying mean things to me?! I'm- I'm not going with you anymore." Replied Soobin, attempting to remove himself from his current position and accidentally hitting Yeonjun's forehead with his chin in the process."What the- that's your chin or a boot heel!? I'm gonna have a dent on my head! I fucking hate it here. I swear once you wake up tomorrow I'm not gonna let you forget this shit for a moment,I swear."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Do me a favor, can your heart rate rise a little?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeonjun has pink hair and Soobin has black hair. Their thoughts are in italics. It's mostly Yeonjun's POV but it switches to Soobin near the end. Some of the names of Yeonjun's friends are random asf, also if there are any spelling errors I'm sorry ;(

Yeonjun was exceptionally tired today. His limbs felt like rocks after practicing for 8 hours. The next basketball match was in four days and their coach was absolutely not sparing a moment of relaxation. The cranberry juice going down his throat was the only thing keeping him from groaning out loud. "All I wanted was to go to sleep..." but nooo, his overactive teammates just couldn't let him pass on their 'weekend hangout' _once_.

"Come on, we can't go without the captain~ you worked the hardest today, don't you wanna relax? It'll be fun!" Beomgyu had said. Yeonjun glanced back at the said boy who was already passed out the couch, unaware of Wooyoung's attempts to wake him up. Three of the other boys were somewhere on another table, probably troubling the people there, while the rest of them had probably gone home without telling anyone. Are they kids? Does he have to go everywhere to look after them? If his mom knew how _he_ of all people had become the 'responsible one' in his friend group, she would be proud. He sighed.

It was only because he liked the place that he agreed to come but now he was deeply regretting it as he felt drowsiness slowly taking over. The others have left and the five of them were supposed to leave with Yeonjun cause he was somehow assigned the job of dropping each one of them home. And now he was supposed to wait until they've had their fun and were positively wasted to finally move out of here. _A few minutes of napping won't hurt. I'll just wake up when the rest are ready to go home._ Shifting his empty glass to a side, he decided to rest his head on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out the loud voices of people and music. _Just 10 minutes._ And then he heard yelling coming from behind him. _At least I tried._

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__

  
  
  
  
  


"What did you just say?" 

It was Minhyuk's voice, one of his teammates. Yeonjun slammed his head on the table. The last thing he needed right now was his friends creating trouble and him having to clean up the mess. _Lord help me. Maybe if I ignore everything it will go away._ He held his head down on the table with his palms on his neck. _Just pretend to be asleep._ He could hear the sudden lack of voices of people talking, everyone probably noticed the commotion. Yeonjun was prepared to ignore the situation and act like he didn't know anyone there, but then something caught him by surprise.

"I _said_ maybe if you actually did something instead of messing with other people for no reason, you wouldn't have been benched last week." 

_....wait._

His eyes widened in realization.

_...that voice?_

Yeonjun finally looked up towards the disturbance and it was indeed, the flower boy council president standing in front of Minhyuk, looking unusually out of character. This was a first. Choi Soobin, the sweet boy who was nice to everyone, was right now towering over his friend, fists clenched. Yeonjun lifted his eyebrows in interest. Although he and Soobin have had a bunch of confrontations before, he had never really seen the boy lose his temper or raise his voice. Yeonjun always thought Soobin was one of those people who cried when they got angry, but seeing him stand all tall and intimidating was rather amusing. If Yeonjun wasn't on the verge of passing out cause of tiredness he would've liked to see how the events would unfold without any intervention. 

He sighed. Not today. Minhyuk fighting the school council president will get all of them in trouble and also he wasn't planning to pay for all the damage they will cause here, he barely managed to find a few bills in his pocket for the cranberry juice. Yeonjun stood up and and started walking towards the duo who had begun to gather some attention from the people around them. 

_How come every time this boy is near me he's causing me trouble?_

The thing was, Yeonjun didn't like Soobin and he was pretty sure that Soobin didn't like him either. Most of the time, they ignored each other's existence(they didn't) but the rest of the time, Soobin was a menace to Yeonjun's life. Like the time when the president boy got his whole team suspended from practice for a week cause two of his teammates bullied some kids off the court. Or the time when he reported Yeonjun for not dressing appropriately. Or the time he caught some of his teammates skipping classes and they couldn't attend practice cause of detention. Or that one time he got permission to use the court for craft activity or something cause somehow _no other_ big area in the whole school was available except the basketball court for some fucking craft activity. Or that one time when he sat on Yeonjun's usual seat in math class and didn't make any effort to move even after Yeonjun stood beside him for 3 whole minutes. Yeonjun just called him a loser and went to another seat. Or the time when he suddenly showed up while Yeonjun was practicing and the older boy accidentally ran into the basket pole and hurt his nose. Or that time when they were partnered for a chemistry practical and he distracted him with his weird smile in the middle of the experiment and made them both fail. He even had the audacity to blame it on the Yeonjun. A menace.

The said menace was now being pulled up by the collar as Minhyuk glared at him. 

_Fuck my life. What did I do to deserve this. I cant believe I'll have to save_ Choi Soobin's _fluffy ass from getting punched._

Or so he thought.

  
  
  
  


+++ 

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun did not know how his day turned out out like this but he certainly wanted it to end as soon as possible. One moment he was peacefully scrolling through his phone while sipping his cranberry juice and the next he was pulling a 6 feet man back from beating the shit out of two of his teammates.

"Let me goooo before they leave!! YOU SHORTASS BITCHES! Come here and fight my knees!! You think your tiny fists scare me? Come back I'm not done yet!!" Yelled the tall boy, struggling against the arms that were holding him back. "Ugh Choi Yeonjun you annoying jock lemme go-"

"Fuck- calm down dumbass! Will you stop moving around? You're gonna get us in trouble! Where the hell are your loser friends when we need them!?" Yelled back Yeonjun, struggling equally hard to hold the black haired boy back. Why was he so strong? Yeonjun was sure he had seen this boy get dizzy from running around for just 5 minutes. Was that fake? Did he secretly work out or something?

"Who are you ca-calling losers!? Do you wanna go?" Soobin hissed out, stopping his movements to glare at the pink-haired boy behind him. Yeonjun rolled his eyes.

"You wanna fight? Huh? Are you mad I hurt you little buddies?" He turned around to fully face Yeonjun before harshly shoving him back. Yeonjun just let himself be pushed back as he observed the taller boy. 

_On another note, what_ is _this nerd doing here unsupervised?_

Soobin was clearly drunk out of his wits if his red face and wobbly posture were anything to go by. Why did he drink so much? And where were his friends? There's no way he came here alone. He glanced at Wooyoung who was also looking at him, amused, a half awake Beomgyu on his lap. Wooyoung looked at Soobin and then back at him and Yeonjun firmly shook his head. 

_These two absolutely cannot get involved, it would be pure chaos._ He quickly searched through his pockets for his car keys and threw them towards Wooyoung (the only sober one besides himself) before urgently gesturing him to take Beomgyu and the others and leave. His dorm wasn't far, it would barely take 15 minutes if he walked back. Wooyoung seemed reluctant, but seeing Yeonjun's insistent stare, he nodded, shoving Beomgyu out off his lap to stand up. The latter let out a groan at the sudden disturbance as he let his friend hold him up to walk him out. Yeonjun watched them walk away. As much as he wanted to leave with them, he couldn't just ignore Soobin, who didn't seem to have his friends around. He sighed. _I should be paid for dealing with all this._ As if his little group of grown up toddlers who only knew how to throw a ball around wasn't enough to handle already. Getting back on his feet, he looked back at the problem at hand.

Soobin looked like he was about to throw a punch square at his face. _Damn. What got this boy so angry? What did Minhyuk say to him? These boys, I can't take them anywhere, swear to god._ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a fist approaching him. His eyes widened as he quickly ducked, barely avoiding getting his brains knocked out. "Wait-" "You're so annoying!" Soobin had started swinging at him as if someone had put a motor up his shoulders, long limbs getting thrown without a clear aim. Yeonjun yelped. _I need to stop him or people will die today._ He quickly got up, trying to get a hold of the black-haired boy's wrist while protecting himself from the constant rain of loose fists. _Holy shit why are his arms so long?_ He got smacked on his face once and honestly, he thinks if it wasn't for his reflexes, he would've dislocated his jaw. _This bitch tryna ruin my face, oh hell no._

"STOP TRYING TO MURDER ME FOR SECOND AND LISTEN, WILL YOU?" He called out loudly, and for a moment Soobin flinched back from his sudden loud voice. Using Soobin's moment of distraction to his advantage, the older boy managed to get a hold of his wrist and quickly started pulling him to the side before he can create even more of a scene. "What the hell? What's your proble-" 

"What is _your_ problem? Throwing fists in the middle of the bar!? Do you want them to kick you out? What are you even doing here?" Yeonjun said, shoving Soobin onto the couch at the corner of the hall. 

"That's none of your busines-"

"Look, I am not planning to do damage control in case you're deciding to throw your hands around and break furniture here. The staff saw me with you, I like this place and I'd rather not get banned so shut your mouth and give me your phone." 

Soobin took a moment to take everything in before eyeing him suspiciously. "My phone? Why do you need my phone? Don't you have one? I'm not g-giving."

"Oh my God." Yeonjun said, more to himself, holding his head. "See. Let me call your friends so they can come collect you. I'm not gonna steal your phone or anything. You are clearly drunk and if you don't wanna end up sleeping in an alleyway beside a trashcan with puke on your shirt, listen to me. I'm trying to help you here."

Soobin looked like he was about to protest before he let the older's words sink in. Where were his friends again? His head was suddenly hurting. He looked around, not recognizing a single face in the crowd of people talking over loud music. He felt his stomach churn. Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he watched the younger realize the situation he was in. 

"I d-dont need your help, I can take care of myself. BUT- but you want to do it so bad then fine! I'll give." Muttered the black-haired boy as he lifted himself up to reach for his phone in his back pocket, only to find the pocket empty. _Oh?_ He looked in the other pockets and nothing was there except a few bills. _Oh._ He looked up at Yeonjun.

"...what?"

"Uh..."

"If you're gonna puke, the bathroom is on the right. Don't puke here, I swear-" 

"No! Stupid!" 

"Then what!?"

"Lost my...phone." 

"..." 

"..."

Yeonjun could see how the boy had started taking quick heavy breaths. Getting drunk, losing his friends, getting in a fight and then losing his phone, Soobin was having an eventful evening indeed. Yeonjun looked at the ceiling and sighed for the nth time. He was planning to wait with Soobin until his friends found him and then leave. Looks like he'll have to stay in president boy's company longer than he had expected. He placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Quit panicking so much. Just tell me your number. I'll call it and we'll try to find it. It must be somewhere around."

Soobin gasped. "Oh! I didn't..think of that... You are smart..."

_That's common fucking sense, Choi._

"Damn right I am, so speak up." Yeonjun pulled out his phone.

"Right uh 740 53... 53? wait no. Oh I remember! 740357...4... uh 4. Yeah."

"..and?" Yeonjun said, having typed the numbers on his phone.

"And?"

"That's just 8 digits, there must be two more."

"Two more? No that's all."

"What the fuck, are you dumb?" Was this boy being for real right now?

Soobin frowned. "You're dumb!"

"Oh my god." _This is another toddler, I can't believe this._

"Stop saying that."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Oh my god." 

  
  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
  


After trying his best to jog Soobin's memory and make sense out of his slurred words, Yeonjun was finally able to figure out how the younger ended up in this situation. Turns out Soobin had come here cause one of his friends, Hueningkai, was invited for a hangout by his seniors and Soobin was unceremoniously dragged along with him. They weren't supposed to drink but Hueningkai, unsurprisingly, ended up drinking and Taehyun had to take him home. Soobin was supposed to go with them but he had already ordered a red velvet cake _and some other snacks_ , he had said, and Yeonjun can't help but be suspicious of these said _snacks_. Anyway, since Soobin hadn't eaten lunch earlier, he told Taehyun he'll be fine going home on his own and told him to take Hueningkai along him before youngest puked all over the place. Mix in a few strangers getting too friendly seeing the black-haired boy eating alone, pouring a few drinks for him, Minhyuk and the others finding him drinking and challenging him to a game and Soobin somehow accepting it. Everything after that was a blur. Result is a drunk Soobin with no phone ready to throw hands at the first person who provokes him. 

_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to come today._ Yeonjun looked at the boy in front of him who had now started yawning. Was his hulk energy finally dying down?

"So what are you gonna do now, pres?" Soobin took a moment to realize that Yeonjun was talking to him. 

"Me? What am I gonna do? I'll do what you say. Didn't you say you'll take care of me?" 

Yeonjun's jaw dropped.

"What? Why are you phrasing it like that! Wait- when did I even say that!?"

"You said! Like 2 minutes ago? Don't take it back now! You can't just leave me here!" Soobin whined. Yeonjun's shoulders dropped.

"This is ridiculous....I just wanted to sleep." Yeonjun threw himself on the couch. Head in hands. _Why is the world so cruel to me today? I haven't even called any of the boys to see if they reached home safely, what if Jonghyuk had passed out in the middle of the road again? What if Beomgyu ends up in a suspicious person's car again? I can't afford my teammates getting kidnapped so close before the game. Wooyoung was the only one who wasn't drunk, would he be able to drop everyone off? Oh man. Why do I suddenly have to take care of a giant drunk bunny?_ He could already feel a headache rising and a finger poking his arm. Wait, a finger poking his arm?

He suppressed the groan at the tip of his tongue and lifted his head to turn towards the younger. _What is this boy's problem..._

Yeonjun sucked in a breath. Oh. Soobin's face was close. _Very_ close. And he was slowly leaning even closer. The soft pink light from above the table made his lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, which were looking even redder than before in the tinted light. His eyes were glazed and hooded as they stared at Yeonjun. A sweet smell of cherry shampoo reached Yeonjun's nose and suddenly, Yeonjun's thoughts were all over the place. Why were his lashes so long? Did he wear eyeliner? Is it the lighting or were his lips actually that pink? Why was he leaning so close? Yeonjun's throat was dry and he could feel the loud drumming of his heart to the tips of his fingers.

And then Soobin blinked. Yeonjun quietly released the breath he was holding. 

"....what now" he managed to let out, voice faint.

Soobin tilted his head. If Yeonjun could describe his face he would say it rivaled to that of a sad puppy. He never imagined that he'll ever see Soobin wearing such an expression. The boy looked like he was about to cry. _Funny how_ he _is the one who wants to cry when I was the one who was almost smacked into another dimension._ Yeonjun wanted to scoff, but then he saw the younger's lips tremble and suddenly a wave a panic washed over him. A drunk Soobin was enough to handle already. He absolutely did not need a drunk AND crying Soobin. He was about to open his mouth but the taller boy beat him to it, his voice sounding soft like a whisper as he moved closer, almost leaning on Yeonjun's shoulder but never looking away for a moment. Yeonjun felt a little dizzy.

"Won't you- won't you take care of me?" 

And it felt like all the blood was suddenly being pumped straight to his face. Yeonjun could swear if he was in an anime there would be steam coming out of his ears right now.

  
  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
  


"Can you _please_ stop wiggling around? I offered to carry you so you don't trip and break you little nose, you fucking lamp post. If you're gonna make me fall over with you I would rather just LEAVE." Yeonjun groaned, trying to avoid getting smacked by the flailing arms of the younger who was currently on his back. 

He figured out that Soobin's friends couldn't be contacted, and he definitely wasn't going to ask him his address cause he knew they both might just end up getting lost and either way, Yeonjun did _not_ have the energy to drop Soobin to his home and then make it back to his own place without passing out. The few bills that Soobin had weren't enough for an Uber and Yeonjun didn't have money with him either, nor did he trust Soobin to tell the driver the correct address. So the only option was letting the taller boy stay with him, luckily his roommate was away for the weekend so it shouldn't be trouble for anyone. _Shouldn't be trouble? Please._ This boy on his back was the definition of trouble in Yeonjun's dictionary. 

Soobin stopped giggling and lifted his head up at Yeonjun's voice.

"You- I'm not a lamp post! It's not my fault that I'm tall!! Why are you always saying mean things to me? I'm- I'm not going with you anymore." Said the taller boy, attempting to remove himself from his current position before falling back and accidentally hitting Yeonjun's forehead with his chin.

"What the- that's your chin or a boot heel!? I'm gonna have a dent on my head! I fucking hate it here. I swear once you wake up tomorrow I'm not gonna let you forget this shit for a moment, _I swear._ " 

"You're so annoying! I don't like you! I don't like you at all!" Soobin flicked Yeonjun's head, adding to his ever rising headache. If it was one of his friends, Yeonjun would've dropped them then and there but since Soobin had looked so pathetic(adorable) earlier, he decided to control this very strong urge he had to send the boy flying like team rocket. _MOM BE PROUD OF ME!_

"STOP screaming in my precious ears! I'm having a headache for God's sake! I hate you too but I'm still here taking you home, aren't I? So you should stop hitting me before I drop you for real, you understand? You better pay me in the morning for this shit."

  
  
  


"What?" Soobin stopped his movements.

"I said pay in the morning for dealing with you."

"...you hate me?"

"..."

".....you hate me." Soobin repeated to himself, and he sounded so small Yeonjun almost stopped to check on him but then shrugged and continued to walk. Atleast the wiggling stopped.

A few minutes passed by and Soobin didn't budge, not a single word or move, and although Yeonjun was glad for the halt in all the disturbance, he felt guilt pricking him in the back of his head. _...should I not have yelled at him? But he was the one who kept messing with me.._ He shook it off. The boy was probably tired of everything that happened today and had decided to finally put his body to rest. _Yes, probably. Thank god he's still now._

And then he heard sniffling. He stopped walking. _No way...._

__

__

"Are you- are you crying?" 

He felt the younger shake his head behind him but the sniffling only got louder. He was clearly crying. Yeonjun's heart dropped. _Did I make him cry..._

"Hey, why are you crying? I'm sorry for yelling at you. Wait- you aren't feeling sick, are you? Do you want me to drop you at your house?" _Wait. I didn't even ask if he wanted to go to my dorm, I just decided on my own. Maybe he is uncomfortable. Shit. He's drunk but that doesn't mean I should do whatever._

"I don't hate you." Soobin whispered, suddenly. His voice coming out shaky. If his mouth wasn't so close to Yeonjun's ears, he could've missed it. 

"W-what?" 

"I don't hate you. Why do you hate me?"

 _What?_ "Wait, you're crying cause of _that_? No, wait- I don't hate you, okay?" 

"Liar!" Soobin said, hicupping. 

_....what is happening._

"Hey hey no- I really don't hate you! I'm not lying. I just said that to annoy you. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Stop crying, please?"

"Y-you're not lying?" Yeonjun quickly shook his head as an answer.

"So you like me then?" Yeonjun almost choked on his own spit. 

"What? No way-"

"I knew it! You were lying!"

"Wait no! Why are these two the only options?" 

"That's how it's supposed to be!"

"No the hell! It's not!"

"It is!"

"Does everyone who doesn't hate you has to like you? This makes no sense!"

"Not everyone! Just you..."

"You- What the hell? Are you stupid?"

"You're stupid!"

Yeonjun was exasperated. _How did my day go from planning about which shampoo to use before sleeping to arguing with a 6 feet boy on my back in the middle of the street?_ His top was about to blow up. He took a deep breath.

  
  
  


"Well then, do _you_ like me, _Soobinie_? Since you don't hate me? That should mean you like me, shouldn't it, hmm?" Yeonjun heard Soobin make a tiny noise, almost like a gasp, before completely falling silent.

"..." 

"Exactly. Now stop distracting me, we are almost home." Yeonjun started walking again. 

It was close to November and the nights were getting cold. Even through his jacket, Yeonjun could feel the chills everytime wind blew by. Soobin wasn't even wearing a jacket, a cardigan layered on top of a sweatshirt was his only protection against the cold. Another wave of small winds blew their way and Yeonjun felt Soobin press his cheek against his ears as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck a little tighter, nuzzling in the crook of his own elbow. Soobin's face felt warm resting against the side of his head and Yeonjun felt his own skin heating up at the contact. This wasn't so bad, he guessed. He wondered if Soobin was upset with him but then he heard the younger let out a deep sigh as he let his body rest fully against Yeonjun's back. A soft humming sound left his lips. No tension in his muscles, just being carried to wherever Yeonjun took him. It made Yeonjun's chest feel fluffy, for some reason. Maybe he was finally tired after arguing for so long, a small smile covered Yeonjun's face when he thought about their conversation earlier. _Why are hating you and liking you the only two options? Did you want me to say 'I like you', then?_

Soobin was hardworking, always serious, calm and collected, an exemplary student and a responsible council leader. Someone who had no flaws. Everyone saw him as a perfect person, Yeonjun was no exception. But Yeonjun also knew that Soobin wasn't always like that. Cause he saw him when he was silently crying the night before the mid-terms in the library. When he almost collapsed while walking to class during preparations for the cultural week. Yeonjun saw him in little moments of relaxation when he was with his friends, when he let go off his responsibilities for a while to enjoy his friends' company. He saw him when he accidentally ran into him at the convenience store, the tall boy had looked so happy buying ice cream. He saw him when he was rubbing the ink off of his sanrio phone case, during one of the extremely rare times when he took a break from classes just to chill on the roof. It wasn't often, but Yeonjun liked seeing him outside of his perfect boy persona. Of course, he couldn't be perfect all the time, he was a human. It was amazing how Soobin managed to do all the things he did and still remain kind to everyone (except Yeonjun, somehow). But today, he saw Soobin the closest he has ever seen. Unguarded and rare. He saw him be irresponsible and drink, he saw him panic when he realized he had lost his phone, he saw him loose his temper and create commotion in a public place, he saw him trusting a boy he didn't know that well to take him home. Yeonjun had never seen Soobin act like this, but here he was, on his back, so vulnerable, _so close._

Yeonjun let out a small breath. Hate him? Who was he kidding. If the shaking of his heart was anything to go by, he definitely didn't hate him. 

  
  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
  


The pink-haired boy stood in front of his apartment door. _He's asleep,_ Yeonjun had realized we he entered the building, so he took the elevator to his floor and was now thinking of a way to unlock his door without waking Soobin up. Concluding there was no other choice, he shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, wake up. We're here." 

He felt the taller boy take a long breath before lifting his head off of his shoulder. Yeonjun felt blood finally flowing on the right side of his neck, feeling pins and needles all the way down to his elbow. "Home?" Soobin asked in a small voice. (And Yeonjun's heart fluttered for unknown reasons.) "Yeah, home. So get down for a while, I need the keys from my pocket." 

Soobin nodded and hopped down, rubbing the palms of his hands on his face as Yeonjun unlocked the door. 

Soobin could walk straight now. Probably sobering up. Yeonjun contemplated asking if he would be able to remember his friends' phone numbers, they could pick him up. It wasn't that late and thinking about how Soobin had decided on walking home before getting drunk, his place mustn't be that far. He glanced at the sleep dazed boy leaning against the doorway, trying to wiggle his foot out of his shoes, the small pout covering his lips making his cheeks puff up. Yeonjun decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Go get yourself a glass of water from the kitchen, I'll find clothes for you." 

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun was rummaging through his closet, trying to find the longest sweatpants he had when he received a text from Beomgyu asking about Soobin. Apparently, Taehyun had seen Beomgyu and the others at the bar (they both were classmates), so when Soobin wasn't home until late, Taehyun had contacted Beomgyu. _'I picked up the call and he literally started shooting questions!! "He was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago! Are you still at the bar? He isn't picking up his phone either! Can you check on him?" And I was like chill I'm already home but I can get someone to check on him if you want. But then I remembered you were there with him. Anyway, thank god he's with you, I'll tell Taehyun so he can finally stop panicking. Yeonjun hyung is always there to save the day hmm~ Take care of our precious president~'_ And Beomgyu had hung up. 

Yeonjun set the water to heat in the bathroom. Finally he'll be able to let his muscles relax under warm water and then go to bed. The next day was almost free so he can sleep for however long he wanted until evening. _Finally, peace._ His thoughts about his blissful rest were interrupted when he heard the knocks on his door.

"I drank water." Soobins soft voice called from outside, as if reporting him of a task that had been given to him and he completed, and Yeonjun snorted. _Cutie._

"Yeah? Then come inside, you don't have to knock, stupid." Wait, how long had he been standing outside? Was he waiting for Yeonjun to let him in? Soobin was still very much drunk, Yeonjun concluded.

He heard the door open as Soobin peeked his head inside before entering. He looked better now, Yeonjun observed as the taller boy moved to stand in front of him. He looked like he wanted to say something so Yeonjun gave him a look asking, _'What is it?_ , but Soobin just lowered his head, lips turned downwards. Yeonjun's gaze did not move as he watched him take a shaky breath before looking away, head still low as he refused to meet Yeonjun's eyes. 

Yeonjun had wanted to cup the pouting boy's face and make him look straight at him. _What's wrong?_ he had wanted to ask.

"Here are the clothes, go change in the bathroom. Your stomach doesn't feel sick, does it?" Is what he said instead.

Soobin shook his head. "No."

"Good." 

  
  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun couldn't sleep. For the past 3 hours he had been whining for not being able to go to bed and end his day but now when he was finally _finally_ lying on his bed after taking a warm shower with the perfect room temperature and perfectly tired body, he couldn't sleep. The reason? The boy lying beside him in _his_ clothes, breathing slow and smooth and _still_ smelling like cherry shampoo. Soobin was facing the other side, guessing from his even breathing, he was probably asleep. They had decided to share the bed since Soobin was too big for the couch and Yeonjun wasn't about to give up on his own bed. He glanced at the sleeping boy. 

Ever since Yeonjun had yelled at him on their way back home, Soobin had been quiet, only speaking when asked something or just choosing to nod his head instead. Listening to everything the older told him, without any protests. He went from hulk Soobin to obedient puppy Soobin, and Yeonjun should've loved this development if it wasn't for the fact that he was desperately going over and over their earlier conversations in his head in hopes of finding _Did I say something wrong? Is he upset?_. See, Yeonjun wasn't the one to overthink about things like this, especially when there was most likely nothing wrong here and Soobin was just tired, but he couldn't help feeling guilty, especially when Soobin had looked so sad earlier. (Also the fact that he was wearing his clothes and sleeping so close was playing a great role but Yeonjun chose to ignore that for his own wellbeing.) Yeonjun rubbed his eyes. _Maybe he started to sober up and quieted down like what he usually is._ He almost reached out to run his fingers through the fluffy mop of black hair poking out from under the covers but stopped himself. _Or maybe he was already having a bad day and I made it worse so he doesn't want to talk to me._

____

____

____

____

____

____

Yeonjun mentally shook his head. He was about to let out a final sigh for this long day but it got caught in his throat when he heard Soobin shuffle beside him. _He's awake?_ He turned his head to his side and was met with dark orbs looking at him from under the fringes of black hair. He had an urge to move those bangs falling in his eyes but resisted it, _again._

"You're not sleeping?" Soobin's voice was deep and smooth, airy almost.

Yeonjun had to clear his throat for his voice to manage to make it's way out of his lips. "You're not sleeping either." 

"I slept earlier, on your shoulder. It'll take a while to fall asleep. Although your bed is very comfortable." And he let out a small smile. The one that doesn't quite cover his face but still makes his eyes look like crescents and his cheeks fluff up. _What is this boy doing?_

"Yeah uh, the mattress is expensive." _What am I doing?_

Soobin just let out a snort. "Of course." 

Two minutes of silence followed before Soobin spoke up again. "Aren't you cold? You gave the covers to me even though it's your house, I really don't mind sharing-"

"No." 

"Oh um. Okay." 

"I mean- I get hot easily. That's why. Don't think about it." 

"Ah.. okay." Soobin lowered his gaze. Yeonjun saw the boy bring his hands up to lower down the blanket that was covering half of his face and tuck it under his chin. 

"Umm..." he looked at Yeonjun before looking away again. The flush of his cheeks that had lightened over the past hour seemed to make a return, now covering his ears as well. 

"Thanks for uh, letting me stay and carrying me all the way back here. I don't know what I would've done if I was alone, really. I know you don't like me and you still... also sorry if I caused trouble. I mean- of course I did-" the blush on his cheeks was increasingly darkening and he finally gave in to the urge to cover his face with his hands. "Yeah, sorry for that. I'll make it up to you! However you want... you said to pay but I don't really have a lot of money so I can do something else, you can decide. You know what, we'll talk when I'm sober. I just wanted to say thanks." He finally finished, already regretting speaking. Yeonjun's still gaze was not helping his case at all.

On the other hand Yeonjun's head was spinning. _He's talking!! He isn't mad! He said thanks. There's no way he's mad._ Soobin was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to reply. _Too close._ Yeonjun gulped. _Right, say something Choi Yeonjun. Say you're welcome. That's it._

"Uh..." He started, but then Soobin tilted his head like he did at the bar. "Hmm?"

Yeonjun wanted to scream. _What the fuck._

"Um... I... I mean. Y-you..."

"Me?"

"You...uh...y-you were lying." _WHAT._

"What?"

_CHOI YEONJUN YOU LOSER._

"Y-yeah! well, you lied. You said you don't hate me when in fact, you do!" _What am I saying._

Soobin was frowning now. "I didn't lie! Why would you think that?"

"Then why did you steal my seat in math class? You don't even sit at the back usually and yet you chose the seat I sit in, deliberately. Everyone knows I never change seats. Why did you do that?" _What. Am. I. Saying._ Soobin gave him an expression that spoke nothing except, 'Are you serious right now?'

"I didn't _steal_ your seat. I just sat _beside_ where you usually sit! I just- um I wanted to sit with you, okay? _You_ were the one who called me loser and walked away!"

Yeonjun blinked. _Wait what?_

His mouth opened and then closed like a fish as he tried to process the words he just heard. Soobin was looking partly offended and partly embarrassed. _He wanted to sit with me? Why?_ Suddenly, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. 

"W-wait then what about the time you reported me for my uniform? It wasn't even that bad, you know?" Yeonjun looked accusingly at the younger. Soobin's eyes widened. "Uh, that. That was..."

"Yeah?"

"You were annoying." Soobin muttered, pulling the blanket up to cover his face. "What? What do you mean?" Yeonjun shuffled closer. "You can't just report me cause you were annoyed! What the hell, pres? Do you know how much trouble you caused me?"

"It's your fault!"

"How is my appearance being annoying to you _my_ fault?"

"You looke..."

"huh?"

"You looked good."

"....what?"

"You looked too good. It was annoying."

"..."

"..."

"Were you like.. jealous or something?"

"No."

"Oh. But then...wait, so you think I look good?"

"Oh my god, I hate you."

"What the fuck. Are you actually admitting it right now?"

".....you're a dumbass."

"Hello?? Stop dragging me? What did I even do?"

Soobin finally lifted the blanket off of his face, revealing perfectly pink cheeks and deeply furrowed brows. If Yeonjun wasn't feeling so attacked right now, he would find the sight cute.

"You. Give me brain damage." Yeonjun's jaw dropped for the second time. 

"I'm confused as fuck right now but you know what? Fuck you too." And then he turned around to face the other way. _Look at this guy...I saved him from sleeping outside and all he's done till now is trouble me. Is this his third phase of being drunk?_

  
  
  
  


Five minutes of silence passed by again, and Yeonjun would've actually fallen asleep this time if it wasn't for the sudden pokes he felt on his back. He just shrugged them off. _Not falling for that again._

"Yeonjun-ssi" 

No reply.

"Hey..."

_Nope._

"Yeonjun _hyung?_ "

Soobin almost let out a giggle when he felt Yeonjun tense up at 'hyung'. 

"Listen, I'm sorry..." Soobin mumbled and Yeonjun could almost hear the pout in his voice. He sighed and decided to finally face the bunny boy but stopped halfway, side-eyeing him. 

"What are you sorry for?"

"For saying mean things to you even though you helped me." 

"Exactly. And why are you calling me hyung? When did we get so close?"

"Whaaat? Come on, aren't we close after all that? We're literally sleeping in the same bed!"

"T-that doesn't mean anything! You didn't even ask me!"

"Okay, can I call you hyung? Please?" And then he curled his lips in a sort of straight smile that made his dimples pop out. Yeonjun thought this boy was an incredibly dangerous creature.

"Fine. See, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"Yes, hyungie~"

"Stop."

"Rude."

"Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep."

Yeonjun looked at him. "Are you really Choi Soobin? Aren't you always, like, straight-faced and timid? Is it the alcohol? I thought you were sobering up."

"Is it your habit to say mean things unintentionally or are you trying to tease me? Obviously I'm not always serious! Do think I'm a robot or something?" Soobin sounded mad but he was also speaking through his pout so no way Yeonjun could take him seriously. "A robot? Well, I mean..." He pretended to think and received a light hit on his shoulder. "Meanie! I can be lively and cheerful too. You just haven't seen me having fun." Yeonjun snorted. "Oh that, I have. I think you had plenty of fun tormenting me today." 

"Fuck you, actually." 

"Look at you swearing so much, where did the good boy go?" 

"Wow, you're terrible. Why do I even like you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm awesome, of course you like m- wait what?"

"What"

"...you like me?" Soobin's eyes widened as he covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said. 

"N-no way, are you hearing things?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Anyway, haha I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He muttered, a little rushed and high-pitched and then turned away, leaving Yeonjun to stare at the back of his head. 

_What just happened?_

+++

Soobin could almost have a heart attack. This day just kept getting worse and worse, maybe it was all a dream. There's no way he actually said that to Yeonjun. The older hasn't made a single noise even though it had already been a few minutes. _What was he even supposed to say when a person he barely knows suddenly confessed to him while lying barely a feet apart? Of course he wasn't saying anything! He literally told me he hated me.....stupid Soobin. When will I ever stop speaking. Why do I speak? Who gave me a mouth?_ His heart was beating so fast he feared if Yeonjun could hear it. _He knows he knows he knows he knows_

"Hey pres." Soobin heard the older whisper. Good lord, this is it. Not only was he going to get his heart broken, he would also get kicked out in the middle of the night. _Romance is dead. I hate alcohol._ "I...uh" _Just pretend you're asleep, or dead. Dead is the better option. Stop breathing._

"Earlier, when you asked, uh...actually forget it. Look... it's..um, I don't-" he heard Yeonjun clear his throat. _At least I'm being turned down while lying in the same bed as my crush. This is good enough. Please be gentle, Yeonjun-sii. I'm weak hearted. Don't cry Soobin. Don't cry don't cry_

__

__

"I don't hate you either."

Soobin blinked his almost teary eyes. What?

 _Am I hearing things now? No way..._ Gathering the tiny, minuscule, microscopic bits of courage he had left in his body, Soobin shuffled to face the older. Yeonjun wasn't looking at him, instead, he was staring at the ceiling, but still when he felt Soobin look his way, he covered his eyes with his forearm. His pink ears almost blending in with his hair now. Was he blushing? Soobin felt his own face heat up when he realized that he was. "You..."

"Shut up."

"You don't...hate me?" Yeonjun heard Soobin say the words out loud, as if he was waiting for everything to sink in. He peeped at Soobin from under his arms, the boy looked like he was going through an epiphany before a small shy smile covered his lips. Yeonjun felt his heart squeeze. _He is troublesome..._

"Does that mean...." Soobin asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"..."

"Do you-"

"Goodnight." Yeonjun turned around. Soobin blinked. And then pouted. 

_Why is he so difficult?_

Nevertheless, Soobin's chest felt like cotton candy. He turned the other way too as his face broke into a big smile. He wondered if Yeonjun's heart was beating as loud as his was. 

'I don't hate you.' He had said. And this shouldn't make Soobin's heart flutter like this. But Soobin liked to think what Yeonjun meant was more than this. Maybe he was just being delusion or maybe it was just alcohol making him think like this. Maybe none of this meant anything, maybe he was just having a fever dream. But he couldn't help but feel lightheaded. _He wouldn't just suddenly say that for no reason right after he found out I liked him, right?_ Soobin bit his lip. _This is so stupid, why am I so delusional._ He whined to himself as buried his face in his hands.

But if Yeonjun didn't hate him, there was only one other option, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I had to repost cause I'm stupid and did not change the publication date, it went back to 5 days before 💀💀💀 I'm a reader and I don't really write but this idea was stuck in my brain so I got it out. A lot of details were missing so sorry for dat 😔😔


End file.
